Clutch Braking
by Sarge1264
Summary: My OC travels to Ronanapur to finish off a job and then decides to spend some time in the city of the dead.
1. Chapter 1

He looked up at the tall crumbling statue. It looked majestic and sad. "So this is Roanapur," said the man looking behind him at the tall conning tower of the old tramp steamer he was on. "The City of the dead you shore you want off here?" The Captain shouted down at him. He pulled out his firearm checked it was loaded and placed it back hanging under his armpit. "I'll take that as a yes," mumbled the Captain. The boat pulled into the dockyards and the crew started to unload their cargo. He walked down the gangplank passing the Captain handing over a wad of US dollars.

He then started walking through the crowded filthy streets looking for a specific address. He stopped and looked up at an aging hotel. He then went inside and straight up to the front desk. A little Asian woman dressed in black sat behind the desk. "Excuse me I'm looking for a Mr Reyes. I believe he's staying at this hotel," said the man and the woman continued to stare out of the doorway.

"We have no one here by that name," said the woman eventually and the man sighed.

"Maybe you just need something to help you remember," said the man placing a hand on the desk. When he removed the hand a small pile of US dollars sat facing the woman. She placed her hand on the desk and the dollars disappeared amongst her clothing. "I remember now someone with a name like that is up in room twelve," said the woman.

"Well thank you ma'am," said the man before he walked up the stairs on his left. The man walked slowly and calmly up to room twelve. He placed his hand in his jacket removed his firearm then placed his army kit bag on the floor and then knocked on the door. "Yeah what is it?" A voice called from within the room.

The man smiled before he kicked the door in and pointed his weapon at the naked man lying on an old dingy bed. The firearm went off like a cannon and it sounded like an explosion in the confined space. He watched as the man's head jolted backwards and the woman lying next to him screamed. The body rolled onto the floor and gun in its hand clattered down next to it. The woman grabbed a blanket and tried to cover herself up. "My apologies ma'am," said the man as he stepped over the body picked up the dropped weapon. He then picked up his bag and walked back out downstairs.

He placed the weapons away in his jacket and as he passed the desk he placed another couple of dollars down. "Sorry for the mess," said the man as he walked outside. He then pulled out a mobile phone from his jacket. He dialled a number then placed the phone to his ear. "It's done. I expect the rest of my payment within the week. If it doesn't arrive I'll track you down," said the man into the phone before throwing the phone into a rubbish bin he was passing. All that was on his mind now was where in this city could he find a decent drink.

He started walking up a hill following what appeared to be a highway. He found himself in front of a crowded bar called the 'Yellow flag'. He walked inside and was instantly greeted by every set of eyes in the bar glaring at him. The eyes then became satisfied that he was gutter trash like them and went back to whatever it was they were doing. He walked up to the bar, propped his bag against the bar and sat down on one of the stools next to a loud pair of women. "Bartender I'll take a beer please. Fosters if you have it," said the man and the bartender produced a tall glass containing a golden frothy liquid. "Hay there stranger," said a female voice beside him.

The man looked to his left to see a tall blonde in a small red shirt, a green denim skirt and a pair of pink sunglasses smiling at him. "Ma'am," said the man before he took a small drink from his beer. "So what are you doing here pretty boy. I ain't seen you around before and I think I would remember that face. So what is it come on spill it's not as if it's a crime here to break the law," said the woman. He turned his gaze upon her and then looked at the black pistol hanging under her arm. "I have just completed a job and now I am in search of a new one but before that I plan to have a vacation," said the man turning back to his drink.

"Job huh what was it murder? As if that's new around here. So we're you planning on taking this vacation? Hawaii, Jamaica or maybe Costa Rica," said the woman and the man continued to have his drink. "Actually I was planning on having it right here," said the man and the other woman sat one seat over on his left laughed. "You crazy bastard, here in Roanapur, a vacation and I thought Rock was crazy," said the new woman. He looked her up and down. She was a brunette also tall wearing a small black shirt, denim shorts and she carried two nickel plated Berretta M9's she also had a tattoo on her right arm.

"I found this city rather agreeable. Now if you'll excuse me lady's I'm going to try and find a room for the night," said the man before downing the rest of his beer. He left some dollar bills on the bar and walked out through the door. "Great well there goes my dick for the night," said the blonde returning to her drink.

He walked down the streets looking for a decent hotel in the city of crime. He settled on a brightly lit hotel down near the docks called the 'Seaside Hotel'. He walked up to the front desk and requested a single room. A tall man of European decent handed him a room key and pointed to the stairs. He thanked the man and walked upstairs. He unlocked the third door he came too and walked inside his room.

It was small. It contained a bed, a wardrobe and a table but also had an attached bathroom. There was nothing in the way of carpet but it was suitable. A bed after all is still a bed. He placed the kit bag down on the bed then placed his jacket on the bed post. He took out the weapon he had picked up from Reyes. It was a Russian Tokarev TT-30 semi-automatic pistol. It's a museum piece not worth much in street value.

He opened up his kit bag and took out several black boxes. He then found the blue box he was looking for a British Army weapon cleaning kit. He opened it up and proceeded to take apart the TT-30 and clean it. When he had finished he took out his own pistol from his shoulder holster. He unloaded the Smith and Wesson Model 29-2. It was a custom model that he had bought of a friend with a 10⅝ inch long barrel. On the grips it had the depiction of woman undressing on one side then a quote on the other _"Man's got to know his limitations"-Harry_. "Jack worshipped those movies," he said quietly to himself as he started to clean the famous 44 Magnum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He walked down the street heading for the docks. The sun shone down on the aching city streets. He took out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on his face. He walked down on to a small wooden pier that went out into the South China Sea. He sat down on the end of the pier took of his boots and placed them and the bag he was carrying beside him. He then took out one of the beer cans he had bought. He cracked it opened before laying down on the decking. He gazed up into the sky and he could almost fall asleep.

The sound of a boat engine eventually disturbed his peace and tranquillity. He sat up and looked over to his right. An old Elco PT boat began to slowly cruise out of a large boat house before turning and pulling up alongside the pier he was sat at. He picked up the two empty beer cans that sat next to him and he stood up and marvelled at the piece of Second World War history.

The brunette from the bar yesterday appeared on the boat with a tall bold dark skinned man wearing an American army flak jacket, dark green trousers and a pair of small black sunglasses. The pair were having a loud conversation and they didn't seem to the notice the tall long haired Caucasian man wearing a ratty pair of jeans, a bright floral Hawaiian shirt with a brown leather shoulder holster on top.

A Japanese man dressed in a formal suit minus a suit jacket appeared on the boat with a clipboard. He was going over the paperwork that had come with the crew's next job. "What's the name of this boat?" The man on the pier asked. The Japanese businessman looked up and gazed at the man.

"It's called the Black Lagoon same as the company that owns it. I've nether seen you before who are you? What's your interest in the boat?" The business man asked as he stepped off the boat. He looked down at the pistol lolling under the other man's arm. "The name's Clutch and my interest in the boat is purely recreational. Another question you obviously kept the torpedoes and the depth charges but why not the rest of the boat's armament like the 20mm Oerlikon gun and the twin 50cals on the turrets. Hmmm I would just love to see this boat in its heyday," said the man as he continued to admire the boat.

"Well Clutch I'm afraid I know nothing about the Lagoon's armament that's Dutch's business and no one asks questions about Dutch's business. The name's Rock by the way," said the businessman as he stuck out his free hand. Clutch placed his white plastic bag in Rock's empty hand and smiled at him. "It was nice talking to you Mr Rock," said Clutch and he walked off up the pier away from the slightly confused businessman.

Clutch slowly made his way down to the market to find some edible food. He found a nice Chinese food stall and sat down to eat at a small wooden table. Halfway through his meal two tall men in black suits came and sat down at his table. "Hmmm What can I do for you two gentleman?" Clutch said pausing from his meal to look at the men. "The Kapitan would like to talk to you," said one of the suits and Clutch raised an eyebrow. "You're Russian. I was actually expecting the cartel first but it looks like you beat them to it. All right I'll go as soon as I've finished eating," said Clutch returning to his meal.

After he had finished Clutch was taken to a large building belonging to the Bougainvillea Trade Company. Clutch was taken through the building until he stood outside an office door. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room contained very western décor and was hard to tell that it was in Thailand. A tall blonde woman in a red business suit was sat behind a large mahogany desk smoking a cigar. "Sit down," said the woman.

"I'll stand if you don't mind," said Clutch and the woman turned in her chair to face him. The scars on the woman's face now visible. "Very well I'll get straight to the business at hand. In roughly two hours from now the Lagoon Company will arrive back in the harbour carrying an important package that belongs to me. I want you and some of my men to make sure that the package arrives safely here at Hotel Moscow," said the woman puffing out a grey cloud of smoke.

"Simple enough job just one question what's your name?" Clutch asked and the woman smiled.  
"Ms Balalaika and yours?" the woman asked.  
"Clutch ma'am or should I call you Kapitan?"  
"Not if you wanted to keep your fingers Corporal."

Clutch shuddered slightly. "You've done your homework. I'm impressed," said Clutch and he turned to leave. "Aren't you going to ask about the pay?" Ms Balalaika asked and Clutch shook his head. Clutch and the two suits left the room. Balalaika swivelled in her chair and returned to staring out of the window. "Clutch hmmm. Now where did you pick up that name?" Ms Balalaika asked the empty room.

Clutch stood on the pier looking out to sea. His long curly brown hair actually floated in the sea breeze. The boat he was waiting for then appeared on the horizon. He looked behind him. A black SUV with the two Russians in stood on the edge of the road waiting to leave.

The PT boat pulled into the dock and came to a halt right next to Clutch. "Hay you're the crazy pretty boy from the bar. What you doing? Trying to buy a ticket off this stinkin' rock?" The brunet woman asked as she stood up on the bow of the boat. "The Russian sent me to pick up her package," said Clutch and the woman smiled. "Well if sis sent you. You must be good with a gun. So what's your name?" The woman asked as Rock appeared from within the pilot house carrying a briefcase.

"Mr Rock good to see you again," said Clutch extending his hand. Rock placed the briefcase in the empty hand. "Thank you for the beer Clutch," said Rock and the woman started to laugh.  
"Clutch! That's your name. Clutch! Where the hell did you pick that up?" The woman asked.  
"And may I ask your name?" Clutch asked and the woman smirked.  
"She's Revy. Anyway it was good seeing you," said Rock as he stepped in front of Revy obviously fearing a confrontation. Clutch raised his hand in a slight wave and made his way over to the SUV.

The SUV tore through the city streets making its way to Hotel Moscow's base of operations. The SUV turned on to a side street between two warehouses. At the other end of the street a lorry pulled up blocking the exit. The driver of the SUV slammed his foot on the brakes and the large car skidded to a halt in front of the lorry. Clutch got out of the rear passenger seat holding the briefcase in his left hand. The two Russian's also got out of the car drawing their Makarov pistols.

A pickup truck with a group of five men in and on it drove up through the entrance of the side street blocking the Russians' only escape route. The two Russians stood side by side aiming their weapons at the new enemy as they disembarked from the pickup. Clutch walked between them giving one of them the case as he passed. The five gunmen spread out in front of the pickup wielding various weapons.

Clutch watched as four pistols and an old AK-47 were pointed at him. "You should do the smart thing and get the hell outta here," said Clutch and the men just grinned in their malice. Clutch sighed and stepped side on to face his attackers. Then it happened.

The gunmen raised their weapons and fired at Clutch. He drew his Model 29 and raised it slowly taking careful aim. Bullets zipped past him and grazed the floor by his feet. The gunmen were cheap hoods and obviously not good shots. Clutch breathed in and fired off his pistol. The gunman with the AK-47 jolted, flew backwards and landed in a bleeding heap next to the pickup. The gunman on the far left spun around and fell onto his knees grasping his shoulder. The one on the right side fell forwards clutching his gut. The remaining two gunmen ceased firing for only a moment which was long enough for Clutch to send them flying forwards as they turned to run.

Clutch went up to the only gunman still alive the one who had been hit in the shoulder and was now on his knees sobbing. Clutch grabbed him by his hair and dragged the man over to the Russians as he cursed him in Spanish. "Who do you work for," one of the Russians asked the man. After some persuasion the man admitted to being hired by the Spanish cartel to grab the briefcase. The Russian thanked him and placed a bullet amongst his brain. Clutch took the briefcase back from the Russians and walked back up the side street turning left heading for Hotel's Moscow's headquarters.

When Clutch placed the briefcase on Balalaika's desk she smiled. "Thank you Clutch and here's your payment," said Ms Balalaika and Boris her right hand man placed a large wad of US dollars on the desk. Clutch picked it up and counted out $150 and handed Boris the rest. Ms Balalaika frowned at this. "I'm not trying to disrespect you Ms Balalaika. I'm merely a firm believer in dirty deeds done dirt cheap," said Clutch cracking a smiling and walking out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Song lyrics for****_ Cover You In Oil_**** belong to AC/DC and certainly not me.**

Chapter three

Clutch sat at a table alone in the back of the Yellow Flag. "I like to slip. Into something good. I see a young girl in the neighborhood. The way she move. I must confess. I like to run my hands up and down her legs. The way she dress. She look so fine. I'll make her wet gonna make her mine. She like it hard. She like it slow. All right honey come on let's go. Baby feel what you want. It's the way she move. Baby feel what you need. So come on let's go. Cover you in oil," sang Clutch quietly to himself as he gazed down at the empty glass sat in front of him. "Hay mind if I join you?" A female voice asked.

Clutch looked up to see the blonde from the other day. "Oh please do," said Clutch and she sat down passing him another beer before she started to drink from hers. "I nether did catch your name," said Clutch and the woman smirked. "You can call me Eda," said the blonde.

"So where do you fit in to all this madness?" Clutch asked and the woman looked puzzled.  
"What do you mean?" Eda and now Clutch smirked.  
"I mean who do you work for? I now know where your friend Revy works and I've met Ms Balalaika so where do you fit in with this great city especially a woman with your credentials."  
"I'm a sister at the Rip-off Church I'm the best gun they got down there."  
"Well I better not upset you then. I'd like to leave this city alive if possible."  
"If you can do what I heard you did today. You should be fine."

"And what did you hear?" Clutch asked before finishing off his beer.  
"I heard that a single foreigner took out a group of five gunmen on his own with nothing but a pistol. I also heard rumours that you just stood there out in the middle of the street and didn't even flinch. That one I find hard to believe," said Eda and she leaned back in her chair giving Clutch the opportunity to have a good look at her body.

Clutch however took out his wallet not even taking the opportunity. "Tell me what are doing for the rest of this fine evening?" Clutch asked looking up from his wallet.  
"Well that depends entirely on you," said Eda leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table.  
"Is that so but I would hate to take advantage of a sister of the cloth. And like I said especially one with your credentials."  
"What do you mean?"

Clutch took a small picture out of his wallet and passed it to her. It showed Eda in a business suit standing next to a limo along with two men in suits. "I'm afraid that no matter how much you and I both want to have a good fuck. I can't take the chance that you'll shoot me or turn me in the morning after," said Clutch putting his wallet away. He then stood up and prepared to leave.  
"Who are you really?" Eda asked in a serious tone.

"The name's Clyde Hutchinson ma'am and I'm wanted dead or alive for treason, terrorism, murder, rape, theft and driving while drunk. So good day to you ma'am," said Clutch and tipped his head at Eda before walking outside. "Hutchinson oh shit he's the rock ape," whispered Eda to herself as she watched him walk outside.

Clyde 'Clutch' Hutchinson joined the Royal Air Force Regiment at the age of sixteen. By the age of nineteen he had reached the rank of Corporal and was qualified to drive all vehicles used by the Ministry of Defence. It was at this point after several years of trying he gained the nickname Clutch for two reasons first his driving ability and second the combination of his first and second names. After his third posting Clutch was sent to American to engage in a training exercise with the United States 101st Airborne division. It was during this exercise that Clutch had his CIA incident.

Following this incident Clutch fled to New York City. He then started to work as a hood for various gangs. After a few months he got his first job as a getaway driver. Since then his main job has been as a driver ranging from thefts to jailbreaks. Clutch also did work as a bounty hunter in some of the southern states including Florida and Mississippi. After two successful years as a man for hire Clutch went to Africa and the Middle East as part of a group of mercenary's. It was one week after he had returned to New York when he had got the job to eliminate a snitch that had tattled on his boss. Clutch then tracked the man down all the way to Roanapur.

Clutch woke up the next morning and gazed up at the cracked ceiling. He groaned rolled onto his side then sat up. He had a partial headache and when he stood up he swayed a little. He went into the bathroom had a wash and a shave then he got dressed. He was just putting on some underwear when there was a knock at his door. Clutch grabbed his model 29 and then went to open the door.

"Hay there can I come in?" Eda asked from the other side of the door. Clutch then opened the door fully and let her inside. Eda went and sat on the bed taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "What can I do for you ma'am?" Clutch asked as he gazed at the gun tottering nun. She looked him up down. Clutch was only in a pair of black boxer shorts and his package was quite obvious. He had reasonably toned muscles all other his body. Circular scars peppered all major parts of his body showing his past experience with bullet wounds. He was also missing the bottom half of his right leg everything below the knee had been replace with prosthetics.

"I did some digging as you knew about me but I knew practically nothing about you except you're on the CIA's most wanted list and I found some anomalies which I'm going to look into but then I wondered are you going to tell people about my little secret," said Eda and Clutch laughed stepping in front of her. "First off you knew exactly what you needed to know you just went digging because you were curious as to why I'm here in Roanapur because I have the feeling you aren't buying my vacation story. Second what would I gain from telling people your secret? Money maybe but otherwise I would just earn a quick trip to the bottom of the sea. So I reckon you came here just to see if we could continue with last night," said Clutch and Eda through her cigarette butt out the open window.

"Huh you must be dumber than you look if you came up with that load of boll…" said Eda before she was interrupted by Clutch planting his lips on hers. Eda pulled away initially in shock. But then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Excuse me but could I have a word," said a tall china man dressed in a black suit. Clutch had been walking down to the docks again when a black car had pulled up beside him and the window had rolled down to reveal the head of the Triad. "Of course," said Clutch before stepping into the back of the car. "My name is Chang I'm in charge of the Triad here in Roanapur and I wanted to see if you could do a small job for me. It's nothing too drastic I just need you to kill a man for me," said Mr Chang as he smoked a cigarette.

"Who is he?" Clutch asked and Chang handed him a photograph.  
"From what Miss Balalaika told me he's an FBI agent and he's been poking around in our business. We want the FBI to leave us to our businesses. He's staying at a hotel near the Rip-off Church room five. He's alone as far as we know," said Chang and Clutch nodded before asking the driver to pull over. "I'll be back later Mr Chang," said Clutch and he stepped out of the car.

Clutch walked up the tall hill on the far side of town near the western bridge. He could see the church on the top of the hill. Another building stood amongst some foliage halfway up the hill. Clutch went through the main entrance and up to rotting desk. A small ancient Asian man looked up at him and nodded. Clutch partially bowed his head then went down a corridor up to room five. He took out his pistol and was about to kick the door in when he heard voices on the other side of the door.

He stood silently outside the door until he heard a male voice shout "Fuck this!" Bullets ripped through the door and Clutch jumped to one side rolled along the corridor warm splinters erupting from the wall landing lightly on his back. At the end of the corridor he turned to see a man with an M4 assault rifle pointed at him. Clutch jumped up and through a door on his left as the man opened fire again.

The man moved forward until he saw a small baseball sized object come flying at him. The man began to shout something along the lines of 'Shit' before the grenade exploded covering every visible surface in shrapnel. Clutch stepped over the bleeding metal mess on the floor Model 29 out in one hand TT-30 in the other.

Clutch moved up to the door then jumped into the doorway guns ready. The room was empty and a large human sized hole was situated in the opposite wall. Clutch looked out through the hole. A lone figure could be seen running down the road. Clutch kneeled down as best he could, held the Model 29 in two hands, took aim and fired. The figure lurched forward and rolled on the ground.

Clutch lowered himself down to the road and slowly walked over to the figure. Clutch stood ver the figure and pressed his leg down on the victim's stomach where the bullet had entered. The man on the ground screamed in agony. "I'm going to ask once why were you sent here?" Clutch asked as he mentally compared the man's face to photo Chang had shown him. "Fuck you," said the man and Clutch made the connection.

"The FBI sent to track me down and then when your buddy found out the Triad had put a hit on you. You had decided to make a run for it but then I stumbled in and your buddy shot at me. Am I right?" Clutch asked pressing down harder the man screamed and Clutch could have sworn he had seen a nod and the short gasp of yes. Clutch raised the TT-30 and placed a round in the man's brain. He then started to walk up the hill.

Clutch knocked on the massive church doors and a tall young man dressed in black opened the door. "Excuse me I was wondering if I could use your telephone for a moment," said Clutch and the man looked him up and down. "Who is it you wish to call?" The man asked.  
"Mr Chang to say I've completed my job."

The man nodded and showed Clutch inside. Clutch was shown through the Chapel and as he walked through he said hello to Eda and Revy who were sat drinking at a table in a far corner of the room. Clutch went into a plain room with containing two couches and a desk. Beside the desk an old dial up phone sat on the floor. Clutch said thank and then went to make his call.

Clutch had got as far as saying the job was done when he could hear gunfire outside. He apologised to Chang and said that he would call back before he hung up and walked back through into the chapel. Clutch went up to the main church doors to find Eda and Revy shooting it put with three full cars worth of gunmen. "Well don't just stand their shithead. Help us take down these pricks," shouted Revy at Clutch as he strode in with his hands in his pockets.

Clutch took one look outside through a window before shattered under fire. He sighed drew his pistols then stepped up behind Revy. Revy was on one side of the doorway with Eda on the other and now the young man from earlier had arrived carrying an M60 machine gun. Clutch stepped out into the horde of incoming fire from the cars and then ran sideways out through the doorway over to the closest car firing as he went.

He sat behind the car and slowly reloaded his pistols as he heard the M60 open fire. He stood up and opened fire at the men cowering behind the other two cars moving towards them as he did so. He sat down again behind the second car and reloaded. He stood up for the final time and found Revy's M9s pointed at his chest. He looked around and placed the pistols. Revy did likewise.

"Who are these crazy fucks anyways?" Revy asked and Clutch sighed.  
"They're FBI sent here to get me," said Clutch and Revy drew a pistol.  
"Why do they want you? And if they want you is there a reward for you?" Revy asked smiling.  
"They want me to account for treason, terrorism, murder, rape, theft and for your information I can only help responsible for several accounts of theft and grand theft auto. I'm actually innocent of the rest."  
"Hay yeah right I bet your gonna tell me next that you ain't actually American."  
"I'm not. Eda can I please borrow some transport?"

Eda threw Clutch a pair of keys and jerked her thumb at an old Harley Davidson motorcycle parked by the side of the road. He walked passed her and planted a kiss on her cheek before thanking her. Revy and Eda looked equally annoyed at this. Clutch got on the Haley started and was about to set off when he felt someone clasp their arms around his waist.

"What are you doing Revy?" Clutch asked and Revy smiled.  
"It looks like you're gonna end up in one hell of a gunfight and I would like to be in the middle of that fight," said Revy and Clutch shook his head.  
"Suit yourself," said Clutch and the bike lurched forward.


End file.
